


Helping Hand

by VivaldiChase



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, also minki dongmyeong and gunhee are mentioned, before and after kahi talked to him, if u watch ep 2 closely seunghyuk was beside guanlin, this is more like friendship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Guanlin is scared of a lot of things. One of them is practicing the title track.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM SORRY THIS WAS LATE I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS A FEW WEEKS AGO BUT MY ARCHIVE WENT ?????
> 
> it's also kim chan's (independent trainee) birthday today! if you dont recognize him hes the one who did painful splitting in his intro vid and he was in infinite's be mine team 1! please greet him a happy birthday if you have the time!
> 
> also follow @yh_next on ig and weibo for a good life
> 
> and as always unbetaed

After the dance classes with Kahi, class D trainees all stopped for a moment to rest their tired legs and arms before continuing with the practice. For the next 2 hours, they would be having self-practice so they decided to take the chance of having a 10-20minute break. Some of the trainees were at the center talking and making jokes while the others went out to get new water bottles or something to go to the rest room. Guanlin stayed at the corner far away from the others.

Guanlin expressed his feelings earlier about not being able to catch up because of the language barrier and he could feel the disappointing looks of some trainees. Even Kahi seemed a bit disappointed with his attitude but he couldn't help it. He was used to Seonho being beside him and giving small explanations and translations of the words that he never heard off. Right now, he wished he was in F class instead of D class at least there, he had someone to talk to and depend on.

_"Is it okay if I sit with you?"_

Guanlin was startled when he heard that sentence in English. He doesn't know anyone in the class who could speak English. He looked up and saw Seunghyuk. Seunghyuk stayed beside him during the talk with Kahi and even reached out to hold Guanlin's hand in an attempt to comfort him. He didn't know the elder could speak in English. Remembering the question that the elder asked, he quickly nodded and moved to give space.

Seunghyuk offered a new water bottle to him and Guanlin thanked him. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the others play charades. Guanlin was envious of people like Dongmyeong, Gunhee and Minki. People like them got along with the others just fine. It's like they're a magnet that attracts people towards them. He wishes he was like them. Open, friendly, and funny.

 _"Do you feel better?"_ Guanlin tore his eyes away from the chaotic game of charades that was happening right infront of them, _"Were you able to tell everything earlier?"_

Guankin nodded his head and played with the water bottle in his hands. He was being honest. He was able to say everything that troubled him before but now he's scared of what the other trainees think. Would they help him when he asks for help? Would they hate him for annoying them to ask for help? Would they even talk or notice him? There were a lot of questions and doubts going in his head.

 _"I'm not a good dancer or a singer honestly."_ Guanlin wanted to say that the other has a really nice and soft voice that was soothing and calming but Seunghyuk continued to talk without giving him a chance to cut in, _"During the evaluations, I heard the trainers say 'this one can't dance' and I knew they were talking about me because the rest are really good at that area. I know I can't dance smoothly or anything but if you need help I'm willing to help."_

_"You want to help?"_

Seunghyuk smiled and it was a really geniune and comforting smile that made Guanlin want to smile too. _"We all do."_

He stood up and Guanlin followed. Seunghyuk dragged him towards the corner where Hyeongseop was practicing alone. Guanlin was amazed at how the other progressed quickly compared to earlier. Hyeongseop greeted the two and paused the music. Seunghyuk asked if they could join him and the other agreed without hesitation.

Slowly, they did a review of the moves from the start to the end. Whenever Guanlin would lag or pause, Seunghyuk would show the correct movement and footwork. The other trainees went back to practicing and they would offer him advice too. Though he would sometimes look at the others for confirmation that he was doing the right thing, he could do some parts on his own.

When the music stopped, he noticed that the other trainees were smiling at him from the mirror. He felt proud of himself for being able to dance that part correctly. He knows he'd still fall into F because of his singing but he's glad that at least he was able show something to the trainers tomorrow. He'd be able to show that he could dance.

Seunghyuk ruffled his hair and smiled, _"Told you. We're all happy to help you."_

Guanlin smiled at him in return. For the first time for today, his smile was not forced. He's glad that Seunghyuk was there.

**Author's Note:**

> produce 101 has consumed me this didnt go as planned
> 
> fun fact: seunghyuk studied in an international school he knows how to speak english 
> 
> also what are your thoughts on 2pick system?


End file.
